The Spiriter's Eye
by TheShadowOtaku
Summary: Contains terms that are related to the SCP series. A pair of two investigators record and interrogate various people who experienced phenomenons that were either alien, paranormal or something that was truly impossible. Read about all their 43 cases in this long-ass book as they go on their normal life, fighting the unknown


**Prologue:**

"Case 1, The Walking Ghost, entity level not confirmed, security protocol 1Red43, Level 5U Detective "Aoi" and Level 4U Scribe "Ink" currently interviewing suspected victim on 1st of December 2001, 1730 hours."

The sound of film rolling through the camera could be heard as two people, a detective and scribe, interview a person about a paranormal phenomenon that he had experienced.

"So, how long did you experience this phenomenon for exactly?" The detective said, stroking his beard as if he is in deep thought.

"I experienced it for at least 2 hours, because by the time I rechecked my phone, it showed 6 AM" replied a teen who was tapping his finger on the table, cautiously glancing every now and then, looking for something.

"Explain to us what happened during those 2 hours when you were trapped inside" The scribe asked as he clicked his pen and rested it on the desk.

"I'll tell you all that happened during that day" The teenager said, moving forward to put his elbows on the tables...

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning:<strong>

Kazuto was mindlessly staring out of the side window from his classroom, waiting for the long and boring class to pass. "Can't they just give the work then just tell us to do it?" He thought as he endlessly stared out the never changing scenery at the window.

"Kazuto!" the teacher screamed, trying to get his attention as the entire class looked at him in surprise. He came back from his thoughts and looked over to the teacher. "What's up with him" He thought as the teacher asked him to focus for the fourth time.

"I already finished the work and the work after this, Sir" he said as he was handing over the work paper and book to the teacher.

The teacher quickly flipped through the book and papers and sad with a disdainfully tone, "You are dismissed". The teacher then continued the lesson as he watched him leave the classroom with an irritated look in his eyes.

Kazuto stood in the hallway, thinking over what he did wrong during that period. "What's wrong with being smart and thinking ahead" He thought "Isn't that what you are supposed to be doing in life?"

He snapped out of his thoughts when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He looked over and saw a short girl that was wearing the winter uniform. "That's a bit odd, considering how it is summer" he thought to himself as he listened to her request.

"U-umm, e-excuse me mister, I-is this c-classroom 1-A?" she asked shyly, closing her eyes and shrinking back due to her timid nature that she shows.

He looked at her quizzically and replied "Uh… Yeah, this is 1-A". Kazuto pointed to the door and said "You might want to wait, the class hasn't finished yet so you have to wait around 20-ish minutes".

She nodded silently and decided to stand next to him, waiting till the bell rang.

"How on earth did this situation happen" Kazuto thought as he pulled out his phone to check the time, realizing that the seconds in the clock wasn't changing at all. He looked up and saw that the hallway clock wasn't moving as well.

"Whoa what, now that is really weird, first a girl wearing a winter uniform and now the clock isn't changing? What the hell is happening?" Kazuto thought.

He paused for a second and decided to pull out one of his small pocket books that he liked to read every now and then to pass the time. When he fished inside his shirt pocket, he suddenly remembered that he had left it inside his bag.

Kazuto slapped his head for his un-needed idiocy and looked over to the girl to see if she knew the time, hoping that he would be able to get his book in time before the bell rang.

When Kazuto looked over to his side, he almost had a heart attack when he saw that she disappeared and realized that he was all alone in the long, dark hallway.

He quickly checked his phone again when he saw that the digital clock was saying "4:44 AM" and felt an eerie chill come up on his spine.

Kazuto almost choked when he saw that number, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He was contemplating to see if this was some mistake but when he tried to open the door back to the classroom, he found out it was locked.

Kazuto slowly started panicking and decided to check the other doors to the other classrooms to see if they were open.

They weren't.

Kazuto started running. He didn't understand why but he decided to run for his life, looking for that one open door to ease his primal fears. "Where the hell is everyone?" He cried out, stopping when he realized that there was an echo in the sound of his footsteps.

Kazuto slowly turned his head around and immediately regretted it. A dark, limping figure was standing a few feet behind him. He jumped back in fear and took the sight of it.

An armless girl, the one that looked similar to the one he met earlier, was leaking blood from her head as she limped towards him.

He backed away in his horror as she came closer and closer; leaving a trail of thick, gooey blood that seemed to move with every step that she took towards him.

He closed his eyes, hoping to get away from this horrible situation, thinking that it was all just a dream, a terrifying dream that would scar him.

He waited for a while, hearing the sounds stop and thought that it was a dream. As he opened his eyes, he met her face to face, mere centimeters away from each other as she ominously whispered.

"_WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY?_"

Kazuto froze in fear as she circled around him, hissing and causing the blood to seep towards him, bubbling and creating an unknown gas from inside it.

"_TELL ME!_" She shouted, causing the blood around her to shake.

He closed his eyes once again, suddenly hearing an almost inaudible sound of a bell ringing. He waited for at least 30 seconds until the sound stopped.

He slowly opened his eyes as he noticed that it was broad daylight and that he was standing in the middle of the hallway.

"What... just happened" He said to himself, still trying to figure out what happened in the last 2 "hours" which actually felt like 30 minutes.

Kazuto looked around and opened the door to his classroom. The teacher had his back to him and was explaining what something did and blah, blah, blah.

He sighed and slumped back on the wall, relaxing his tired mind from what phenomenon has occurred.

He looked to his right and noticed a small piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up and eyed it curiously.

When he looked over at it, he saw that the letters were kind of droopy and realized that it was actually blood written on the paper.

"N-no, this can't be happening" He said, stepping back from the paper and running out of the school.

He arrived at the police station panting, asking to talk to the closest detective in this area.

* * *

><p>"So that's the story huh" said the detective, eyeing the teenager carefully.<p>

"Yeah, in its truest form" replied the teen, shutting his eyes for a few seconds before looking at the window.

The detective looked at the scribe and nodded, signaling the scribe to pack up.

"Well, we will look into this and solve this phenomenon. I will need you to come back next week for a follow-up on the case" said the detective, smiling slightly and stretched for a bit.

"Just be careful out there..."


End file.
